Happy Birthday Shikamaru
by river of the sand
Summary: One-shot ShikaTema. It's Shikamaru's 17th birthday and his mother is organising a "bothersome" party for him. Meanwhile, Temari has decided it's about time they took their relationship to the next level. Rated M for a reason!


**Author's Notes: One-shot ShikaTema lemon.  
>Okay, I kind of idolise Shikamaru, in a non-fan girl way. I'm naturally lazy, so I envy how blasé he is about everything. So this is for him, in reverence and his inevitable love for Temari. ;)<strong>

**Please read, love, and review!**

**Happy Birthday Shikamaru**

"The guests will be arriving soon!" Shikamaru Nara's mother said annoyingly.

Yoshino was a nagging woman, who bothered him from the moment he woke up to the blessed moment his head hit his pillow at night. He had not inherited anything from her, not her light brown hair, her brusque manner, or her fuss over what he was going to wear to his own birthday party. Really, turning seventeen was _turning_ into such a drag.

"So troublesome," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and letting loose with one of his half-hearted yawns. He was the only guy he knew that was too lazy even to yawn properly.

Shikamaru's hair was semi-long, jet black and tied back into a spiky ponytail; his eyes narrow and grey. He looked and acted more like his father, Skikaku Nara. Not that Shikamaru would ever bother to note the similarities out loud, especially when they were so obvious and didn't _need_ to be stated. He really hated it when people felt like they needed to comment on _everything_. He knew he had to get out of this chair soon. He knew there was no way he would _ever_ beat his father at shogi. He knew that if he just stared into space his mother would notice and scold him. And he _knew_ that no matter what he did, she would scold him anyway.

"What did you just mumble?" Yoshino asked, glaring at him for a moment and moving away when he just shrugged his shoulders. "You have to stand up sometime. There's no point in putting it off any longer. How will you ever get anything done just _sitting_ there?"

She carried on for awhile longer before leaving the kitchen of their average home and wearing a frustrated look on his face, Shikamaru groaned and turned around to notice he couldn't see the sky through the high window. This irritated him. So, thinking about the chores his mother wanted him to do, he stood, left the house, and started to walk toward his favourite spot. Thinking about the chores wasn't going to get them finished, as his mother always said.

Choji Akimichi, his best friend, knew him well enough to beat him to the roof of the building where they both often spent time on cloud watching. He was eating his favourite flavoured chips and had been waiting only five minutes before Shikamaru turned up. The smell of barbeque was not enough to make Shikamaru hungry though.

"Hey Shikamaru," Choji said jovially. "Not getting ready for your party?"

Shikamaru groaned, plopping down onto his favourite spot and laying back to get down to business. He considered cloud watching to be one of the most important activities of his day and only didn't do it when he left the village on missions. There was no time to stare at the sky when dodging kunai or breaking through jutsu based defences. Still, sometimes he found his eyes drift skyward, despite this.

Choji knew that Yoshino Nara was the one organising her son's party, so Shikamaru didn't bother to correct him on his comment. He was clearly just teasing him, after all.

Choji chuckled. "You know, if you leave _everything_ to your mother to organise she's going to have us playing pin the tail on the Akatsuki."

He was trying to lighten the mood because he knew that something was bothering Shikamaru more than usual. He was pretty sure the problem was Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the third Hokage who had been gone for well over a year now. He had died attempting to take out the Akatsuki member Hidan and failed when Kakuzu joined the fight. From Choji's reference to the Akatsuki, Shikamaru guessed he knew. The lazy cloud watcher sighed deeply, keeping his eyes on a particularly large cloud right above his head.

"Kurenai-san told me last night that Asuma had had something made shortly before _Nijū Shōtai_ **[**_*_**]** was formed and wanted me to have it on my seventeenth birthday. She's bringing it around tonight."

"Any ideas what it is?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. He honestly couldn't even guess.

"I'm thinking of giving it all a miss," Shikamaru said, but he didn't really mean it. "I'd rather be asleep anyway."

Choji frowned. He bit his bottom lip gently. "You have to come. I'm not giving you my present if you don't."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at him. His friend was up to something. He was sure of it.

"Why not?"

Choji smiled. "You'll see. Trust me."

X X X

Shikamaru thought he had avoided the necessity for earmuffs when his next door neighbours had stopped yelling, cussing, and throwing kitchenware at each other at three o'clock in the morning. It was just a dream however; a beautiful, unfulfilled dream that could never come true as long as Naruto Uzumaki was around. The blonde knucklehead bounded into the training hall with an irrepressible grin on his face (the training hall was the only place Shikamaru's mother could find to house everyone who wanted to attend and not have to resort to making everyone stand around).

There were some absent faces, due to ongoing missions of course, but for the most part, all of Shikamaru's friends and colleagues were here. He smiled at that, glad at least that his mother's party fervour hadn't scared anyone away. Still, dealing with overzealous gift bearers and everyone congratulating him was a _pain_.

Kurenai Yuhi had just arrived when Rock Lee literally jumped Shikamaru in one of his "youthful exploits", congratulating him with far more enthusiasm than necessary. He was just glad he had showered before coming, considering the last time Shikamaru had run into him he had just finished training and was trying to out-hug Guy in one of their contests, since Kakashi Hatake was getting too busy to keep up with their contests. Gai Maito, better known as Might Guy, was behind by one point and was eager to catch up and pass his eternal rival.

Shikamaru indicated to the table of presents where his mother had set it up like he was still five years old.

"Ah, you are right," Lee said abashedly, "you must open the presents in the order they were given to you. It is only fair after all."

As the night wore on, the festivities kicked up a notch. The sun setting was a pain, because all Shikamaru wanted to do was head home and lay his head back down. The energy of his guests was tiring him out. Just watching Naruto was enough to make Shikamaru yawn; he was attempting to get Sakura onto the dance floor while she clenched her fists, refraining from causing a scene. But Shikamaru didn't care. It may have been _his_ birthday, but this celebration was really for all of them. Things had been so tense lately, and now with everything Akatsuki looming on the horizon and threatening the fourth Shinobi war, everybody needed some down time.

When it came to receiving his presents, Shikamaru groaned. He would have preferred to have unwrapped each one once everyone had gone home, as was the ancient tradition before Konoha was first founded. He was overwhelmed and didn't quite know what to say when Kurenai gave him the present that Asuma Sarutobi had had made for him. The day he'd made Chunin, his Sensei had told him that the Tantō on the traditional uniform dated back to the days when the village was first founded. So his present this time was really no surprise.

'_I should've known.'_

He unsheathed his new Tantō, studying the red and black inlay of the scabbard, before his eyes drifted to the dagger itself. This appeared to be a special order Tantō, the grip and hand guard burgundy in colour; the stiff-blade made of the same special metal that had been used to make Asuma's Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives. The grip had a bone white kanji engraved on it that meant "fire" (火), reminding Shikamaru of the red one on the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that Asuma had owned.

Kurenai smiled sadly at the look on his face, knowing he was fighting the tears.

"It's beautiful," she said.

Shikamaru nodded silently, unable to find the words to express how he was feeling. Once the attention from the gift giving was off of him, the cloud watcher leant against a wall, just admiring the Tantō, not paying attention to what was going on around him. The celebration continued on without him and he mused silently that there was one more thing that would make this night perfect. But it was impossible: that troublesome woman wasn't even in the village. Temari Sabaku was never far from his thoughts these days, especially once Asuma died and he realised the frailty of life, not wanting to waste a single moment.

He sighed deeply, and looked up as Choji approached him. His best friend smirked.

"There's someone here to see you."

Shikamaru stood up straight at the sight of the Kunoichi. She was dressed smartly, in a dark purple kimono with dark blue accessories. Her headband was around her neck and her blonde hair was back in two pigtails instead of the usual four. A slight flush of her skin made her glow softly under the illumination of the training hall.

"Temari-chan," Shikamaru said.

Choji raised his eyebrows at him, surprised, but realised a moment later he shouldn't be.

Temari giggled. "Hello Shikamaru-kun, happy birthday."

She walked up to him and he stood perfectly still as she pecked his cheek.

Shikamaru swallowed heavily. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course I came," she said, smiling at him. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Next to him, his best friend didn't bother hiding the cheek in his voice. "Well, now that the party is in full swing, maybe you could give him his present, in _private_."

X X X

They left the celebrations unnoticed by anyone but Choji, but Shikamaru trusted his friend would cover for them as long as was humanly possible. He had finally worked up the courage a week ago to invite Temari over to Konoha for his birthday and gotten a response from her brother, the Kazekage, that she was going to still be on a mission to the land of earth when the 22nd of September rolled by.

The cloud watcher was understandably disappointed and had not seen this coming.

"It was Choji's idea," Temari told him cheekily. "He said you were getting harder and harder to surprise lately, and he wanted to at least surprise you on your birthday."

"So Gaara was in on it too?"

She nodded, giggling softly. "Well, I figured it would be easier to startle you if you thought I was actually on a mission. And it worked: you should've seen your face!"

He nodded, sighing deeply. "You got me."

Temari stopped walking. They had been heading to nowhere in particular and now bathed in the semi-darkness of a night time Konoha. The air was cool but bearable, as both ninja were used to being out in most kinds of weather. It came hand in hand with travelling to foreign lands – those nights spent in tents or forced to sleep in uncomfortable places, depending on the mission.

The blonde Kunoichi was glad the dark haired Shinobi had sprouted from the first time they'd met. Back when they'd both entered the Chunin exams for the first time, he was shorter than her (hardly surprising considering the age gap), but now he was taller, albeit only by about five centimetres. It made her feel better as she lifted her eyes slightly to look into his.

"You're seventeen now," she said seriously, "and I've been wanting to come back to Konoha on your birthday for almost a year now. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head. He understood perfectly well. Temari snaked a hand up and around his neck to pull him into a deep, but gentle kiss. He held her waist and let her press their bodies together. They had both been _very_ patient over the years, flirting with each other and making fun of each other, but _painfully_ aware of the jest of providence that their ages were not closer together.

But now, according to ninja law, he was of age and there was nothing standing in their way anymore. The age requirement was actually sixteen, but that was for the _male_ population. Shikamaru could not have been with Temari until now because the laws of Konoha were slightly different to Suna. But it was a moot point now.

He was enjoying the feel of her breasts against his chest as his tongue played with hers. She made a deep sound of contentment before reluctantly pulling away.

"Not here," she said breathlessly. "I've been put up in an apartment for the night. Come on."

They clasped their hands together and walked toward their goal. Temari was in a hurry to get there but he was the slow kind, just not reflected in his mentality. She smiled at this. But eventually they made it the apartment and slipped into the room with the least fuss possible. She didn't give him a chance to acclimatise as the light flickered on, half-blinding him – they had just walked here in near darkness after all.

Temari pulled him closer again, refraining from coming across as eager as she was feeling. It wasn't just Shikamaru's instinct to take things _very_ slow, but her own desire to do this thing right. They kicked off their sandals and found the bed easily enough. She pulled off her hitai-ate, which she had only worn because she was still visiting Konoha in an "official" capacity as a result of still being the official Suna Representative. She had volunteered for that position years ago because of this observant, cloud watcher.

Shikamaru ran his hands down over her kimono, undoing the fastenings with care, as though she was made of crystal. They were still kissing, tasting each other as they moved onto the bed. But he broke the kiss to undress her, picking up the pace slightly to get this part over with. She helped him lift his dress shirt off of him, and pulled away from him, naked, as he undid the last of his uniform. His mother had made him wear it for the party, like some nagging dictator.

Shikamaru couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face at the sight of the blonde Kunoichi's body lying back on top of the covers.

"Come on Shikamaru," she teased, lifting her finger to motion to him.

He climbed on top of her, returning to kissing her. But this time, when he pressed their bodies together, a delightful tremble ran through his body as skin touched skin. He was so excited by the feel of her and she realised this a moment later, when he started to swell against her. She smiled into his mouth, and he moved his lips off of hers, travelling to her throat, and moving ever so _slowly_ toward her breasts. The sensations were driving her crazy. Every inch of her was on fire under his ministrations.

He trailed a hand down her bare skin as his lips found her right nipple, making goose bumps appear at the slight touch of his fingers. The warmth of his breath making her sigh in the moments before he started to kiss her softly. Shikamaru smiled slightly, as though his wicked plan was reaching fruition. He shifted, his hand following her stomach, trailing southward, to her waiting, wet slit.

Temari groaned at the minute touch. He was teasing her. He had never had sex, but he had figured out how to please a woman. He was more of a genius than she would've thought possible. Or that she could ever have hoped for. She loved the fact that he was taking his time, touching her in just the right way, fingering her with exactly the right amount of pressure. Once she had come twice, he moved away from her breasts, lowering himself to play with her slit, tantalising her with his tongue. He made her come again and rose to his knees.

Temari held him in her hands, rubbing him until he was full. The slow ministrations so far had gotten him part way, and he was quite content to worry about her arousal before his own. She had heard that despite their frustration, Nara men held women in high esteem. They certainly seemed to latch onto strong, sometimes overbearing women, despite their complaints about this personality trait.

Temari stared into his eyes as Shikamaru lowered his mouth to hers once again. She had waited so long for this, for when Shikamaru was ready, and the age difference was a bigger issue considering he was still a teenager, and she had turned twenty a month ago. He knew she had been waiting for him, and that this was what they both wanted. It made her feeling so wet, just thinking about how easily he turned her on.

Shikamaru broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He didn't look nervous, but then, he rarely ever did. He felt a flutter that was making him smirk softly, but was in complete control of his faculties. But if what he had heard was true, that was about to change, _drastically_. Was it weird that he was not worried about this?

"Temari," he said softly. "Thank you."

She smiled. "For waiting for you?"

He nodded and she shifted as he slid between her legs. Her hips lifted to meet them instinctively and she felt herself tighten around his shaft as he pushed gently past the barrier that marked her innocence. It hurt slightly, but she was so relaxed, so _wet_ that the pain was only momentary. She held onto him, not worried about anything but the thrusts as he moved slowly to allow her to adjust to the sensation and his size. It had been said by others that she was a buxom woman, but Shikamaru's "endowment" took centre stage for her now.

He bit his bottom lip for a moment before deciding to kiss her again. Really, just the feel of her tongue pushing into his mouth made him twitch and push his member into her, _deeper_. She writhed underneath him, moving her head back to break the kiss. The sound she emitted drove him on even more. He normally took his time with _everything_ he did, but his instincts took over, and at the sound of her gasping he picked up the pace. She seemed to appreciate this, rocking her hips in time with his, vocalising her appreciation.

He licked her nipples, suckling on her as he pushed into her, and finally, once they'd come together, he let himself go. He rested his head on her shoulder, not wanting to move from inside her as he panted.

Temari whispered hoarsely in his ear, her breath exciting him further. "Happy birthday Shikamaru."

X X X

**A/N: Phew! This is perfectly time for the 22****nd**** of September! I live in Australia, so it's been the 22****nd**** for hours now, but I tried to have this posted so that it registered for the day on fanfiction. I think I just barely made it so it registers in both time zones, Lol.  
>Aah, if I'm wrong, I'm wrong. What matters is feedback! :)<br>This one-shot has been in the works for a good month and a half. So, what did you think? Hope you like it!**

**[**_*_**]**_ Nijū Shōtai – for those who don't know, or just don't remember, this is the name given to the squad consisting of Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki whose objective was to track down and eliminate any and all members of Akatsuki, when they encountered Hidan, and Kakuzu._


End file.
